rosagalaxiesfandomcom-20200215-history
~Devona ~
Empire Name: Devona Empire Information: ' They are a small empire, relying on the ancient traditions of gathering knowledge and basic survival. They have one matriarchal'' council and no ruler or leader above them. '''Species Name: Dahut (dow-oot) Physiology of the Races (appearance): The Dahut cover their natural forms in a light cottony, silken threaded material of eggshell white in color. Some have limbs, others do not. Their graceful movements make them seem to glide while in motion. They are unique to each other in appearance, having slightly different shapes, sizes, and shades of coloring. For the most part they favor insects and arachnids. Map Colors: (outline color and filler color) Dark Blue and Blue Home-world Their home world shares its name with the empire. Devona resides in a dark nebula. The planet is fixed in its orbit and has three small moons. Their planet has a low surface gravity which makes it possible for some species to fly in their atmosphere. Without it, a greater gravitational force such as a class M (earth like) planet would crush their large (exoskeleton) carapace bodies. This can be far too challenging for the majority so only a few ever leave the home world. However, they do often have a curiosity that keeps them out and about. One side is an eternal, cold darkness of ice. The other side which is tropical, is ever brightened by its' sun, a brown dwarf. The center borderline of this planet is ever in a twilight zone, trapped between night and day, shrouded in misty blankets of fog. The home world places high importance on agriculture which is reflected by a grand fleet of botanical cruisers. This government and its' citizens are housed in a large domed, biosphere structure which stretches out over the face of the well lit terrain. Races and Species There were originally five races. Four have long time since dispersed like seeds in the wind to other planets as they quite well understand, one day in the future their world will pass. They were as their brothers here, elemental types yet solid in form. The remaining Dahut race are somewhat detached, aloof, even remotely cool in manner like the element of air. They are not dualistic in view of their world, believing in perfect balance. They analyze situations instead of encountering them with full emotional weight. They are linked together socially, thinking in terms of the planet as a whole, everything in it and every species are connected to each other. The ancient Dahut were once a nomadic people so they even now, as a whole, understand the importance of nature. They are solitary healers, teachers, scientists. They have telepathy which is received like impulse communication amongst themselves. They have a written language of symbols and retain the wisdom of ages past. They have families but children do not appear until a proper cycle of many years. Empire A very small empire compared to the majority, the Dahut have little to none in collaborative ventures. Rather than an empire, they are more like a hive mind collective. Policies governing international relations do not seem to apply here. The Dahut simply do not have the desire to socialize among foreign nations. They seem to have no fear in safeguarding national interests on their home planet. Technology Dahut have an unusual form of technology, mostly organic materials. They do not possess battleships, armies, or weapons of mass destruction. They are a highly advanced and yet a simple people who have predominantly moderate defensive capabilities. They are also well adept at deception. EXTRAS * Devona have an economic system based on credits. * Their ships are organic based grown over a mineral framework. Currently they are sending the first of new luxury liners on their next cyclic journey to D-DN1. * D-Dn1 houses the planet Nennius. It has a moon called Cambrensis which has a moon base called Lunyra1. ~Andromeda~